


Omomajo Doremi

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Series: Cathouse MAHO-Dou [4]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: F/M, Incest, Infantilism, Lolicon, Omorashi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: A series of Omorashi-themed installments in the Cathouse MAHO-Dou series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Age-play and infantilism, diapers and wetting, roleplayed incest between father and daughter, spanking.
> 
> Author's Notes: Posted this to Fanfiction.net a long time ago, but only recently realized I never posted it here. On the upside, if this is your first time reading this, this version has had an extra round of proofreading the FF.net version hasn't had.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 3: Omomajo Doremi

Chapter 1: Hana's Age Play.

The room was decorated like a child's nursery, though many of the   
furnishings were oversized as if to accommodate a pre-teen rather than a   
infant. Against one wall stood an oversized crib made of sturdy wood,   
and within that crib stood Hana.

The toddler turned pre-teen was nearly naked, her limbs bare except for   
gloves and booties in a style similar to her apprentice uniform. Her   
only top was a bib with the same ruffles and flower print as the shirt   
she normally wears on a daily basis, and instead of her skintight,   
almost scandalously short jean shorts, the blonde was wearing a very   
thick cloth diaper fastened just below her navel with a comically   
oversized safety pin.

The thick diaper prevented Hana from closing her thighs or standing   
normally, so the blonde had to stand bow-legged while holding onto the   
bars of the crib for balance. The other notable feature of the young   
witch's diaper was the very obvious yellow stain from where Hana had   
actually used it.

Hana's cheeks burned in embarrassment. She had agreed to a   
daddy-daughter role-play were she could act closer to her true age   
without raising suspicions and had even used magic to shrink her bladder   
to the size it would be if she were in her true body and put her kidneys   
into overdrive, but this had still been the first accident she had had   
in this magically aged body and even when she looked her true age, she   
was already potty trained. She had hoped she could hold it until the man   
who would be playing her Papa for the evening arrived and that he   
wouldn't make her actually use the diaper, but he had kept her waiting   
so long that she had been forced to go in the diaper.

Hana is snapped out of her thoughts as a man in his mid to late twenties   
enters the room wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Before the man can greet the toddler turned preteen, Hana exclaims,   
"PAPA! Hana-chan missed Papa!"

Reaching over the side of the crib to pat Hana's head, he replies, "My   
babygirl seems to be in a good mood. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Hana-chan did, but..." Squirming and blushing she continues in a near   
whisper, "...But Hana-chan needs a dry nappy."

Smiling down at the girl in infant's clothing, the man asks, "Did my   
babygirl make tinkle in her diapers?"

Her blush deepening, Hana replies, "Yes, Hana-chan did. Please Papa,   
Please hurry up and change Hana-chan's nappy. Hana-chan's kitty feels   
all yucky and Hana-chan's kitty is starting to get itchy!"

"Alright, Babygirl, stand back so I can drop the side of the crib." Hana   
takes a step back before falling on her diaper cushioned butt. After he   
undoes a couple of locks, the side of the crib drops low enough that   
Hana could now rest her arms on top of it. As he leans over the side to   
lift Hana, she raises her arms and wraps them around his neck once she's   
high enough. With one arm under her butt and holding her a few inches   
from his body to avoid his clothes making contact with the wet spot on   
her crotch, he carries Hana over to an oversized changing table and lays   
her upon it.

Undoing the Safety pin, being careful not to stick Hana with the point,   
the man makes quick work of removing the pee stained cloth from around   
Hana's pelvis before dropping it in a nearby diaper pail. Hana shivers   
from cold as her damp skin is exposed to the open air, but her shivers   
quickly change to ones of pleasure as the man starts to clean her   
girlhood with baby wipes, making sure to clean all around her little   
clitty and inside her vaginal opening.

Moaning softly, Hana exclaims, "Hana-chan loves the feelings Hana-chan   
gets when Papa cleans Hana-chan's kitty! Papa, please make Hana-chan's   
kitty feel even better!"

"I'm glad my baby girl likes being touched by her Papa." replies the man   
before discarding the last of the wipes and reaching for a container of   
diaper rash cream. Coating his fingers in the ointment, he starts   
massaging it into Hana's girlhood, eliciting more moans from the toddler   
turned preteen.

Hana lets out a gasp as he slides a cream-covered finger up the blonde's   
passage and starts thrusting it in and out of the young witch.   
"Pa...pa's finger fe...feels great inside Hana-chan's kitty!" pants the   
girl as the man finger fucks her pussy.

When he senses that she's nearing orgasm, the man removes his finger   
from within her. With a whine, Hana asks, "Why did Papa stop?   
Hana-chan's kitty was feeling really good!" Seeing a bulge in his   
sweatpants, Hana continues, her tone more playful, "Oh! Is Papa going to   
put Papa's thingy in Hana-chan's kitty?"

"Would my baby girl like that?" he asks.

"Hana-chan would love to have Papa's thingy in Hana-chan's kitty!"   
replies the girl.

"well then, be a good little girl and scoot your cute, little butt to   
the edge of the table and spread your legs for Papa."

Eagerly, Hana positions her rear at the edge of the changing table and   
grabbing the toes of her booties lays back with her legs up and spread,   
her knees nearly touching the padded tabletop. Impatiently she urges him   
onward, "Hurry Papa, Hana-chan's kitty is drooling for a chance to suck   
on Papa's thingy!"

Chuckling, he replies, "Patience, baby girl." before pulling down the   
front of his sweatpants to expose the bulge in his briefs and pulling   
his fly apart to release his member from its cotten confines.

As he slides his tip up and down Hana's slit, the blonde whines, "Please   
Papa, don't tease Hana-chan! Please hurry and ram Papa's thingy deep   
inside Hana-chan's kitty!"

Needing no further encouragement, the man thrusts his hips forward,   
driving his cock balls deep within Hana in a single motion. Letting out   
a gasp at the sudden penetration, Hana cries out, "OH! Papa's thingy is   
soooo BIG! Hana-chan feels like Papa is stretching Hana-chan's kitty   
almost to the point of tearing!"

Grabbing Hana's ankles, he pulls almost completely from within Hana   
before slamming back in, the not really a preteen letting out another   
gasp of pleasure as she fists her hands in front of her chest. Soon, he   
is pounding away at Hana's pussy with enough force to make the changing   
table creak under the stress, Hana moaning loudly all the while.

Suddenly, Hana feels a twinge in her bladder that quickly grows into an   
overwhelming urge and she starts to squirm in desperation. Pausing in   
his thrusts, the man asks, "Is something wrong, baby girl?"

Blushing, the blonde replies, "Papa, Hana-chan needs to tinkle!"

"Can you hold it until we're through?" he asks.

"Hana-chan doesn't know, but Hana-chan will try to hold it." answers the   
toddler turned preteen.

"That's a good girl" He says as he resumes his thrusts.

Hana wants to cross her legs and grab her crotch, but can't do either as   
she's being fucked with her legs held apart, and thus must rely solely   
on her internal muscles to help her hold. Fortunately for the girl,   
clenching the muscles of her pelvic floor to hold back the impending   
flood also causes her pussy to tighten around his member, helping bring   
him closer to orgasm.

As he continues to fuck the desperate girl, she begs, "Please Papa,   
hurry up and squirt your thick, gooey Papa milk deep in Hana-chan's   
kitty so Hana-chan can go potty!"

After a few minutes, the man cums deep inside the blonde, his thick seed   
flooding her womb and Hana nearly loosing the battle against her   
shrunken bladder as her own orgasm washes over her. Once done emptying   
his balls into the young witch, the man withdraws his member, and the   
girl jumps down off the changing table, hands between her thighs and   
waddles as quickly as she can over to an oversize child's potty with a   
swan motif. Hana Grabs the handles on the sides of the swan's head and   
squats over the bowl just in time for the first involuntary spirts to   
land in the potty rather than on the nursery floor. Sighing in relief,   
Hana starts to hum a childish tune as her bladder empties and her pee   
splatters against the plastic bowl of the potty.

When she's done, the man, having cleaned himself up and put his cock   
away, walks over and pats Hana on the head saying, "Good girl for going   
potty like a big girl!" causing the blonde to blush. Picking her up, he   
returns her to the changing table where he puts her in a clean cloth   
diaper before carrying her over to a high chair, that like the other   
furnishings, is sized for the really a toddler's preteen form, and   
places her in the chair and locks the tray in place with her arms pinned   
under said tray.

"Now, what would my baby girl like to eat?" he asks, smiling brightly at   
the blonde.

An even brighter smile on her face, Hana exclaims, "Hana-chan wants   
pudding!"

Chuckling, he replies, "Now, now, you can't just eat sweets. You can   
have pudding, but you need to eat some vegetables first."

Pouting, the blonde replies, "But veggies are yucky! Hana-chan doesn't   
want to eat veggies! Hana-chan wants to eat pudding!"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to eat your veggies before you get any   
pudding." With that, he retrieves a bowl of peas and carrots and a spoon   
from a nearby table. When he brings a spoonful of the veggies to Hana's   
mouth, she keeps her lips tightly pursed and turns her head away from   
the utensil. After a minute of failing to get the spoon in the blonde's   
mouth, he says scoldingly, "Either you can cooperate and eat your   
veggies, or I'm going to put you over my knee and spank your bare bottom   
until it's hot and red and then force feed you your veggies and you won't   
get any pudding!"

Tearing up at the threat and wanting to place her hands protectively   
over her diaper-clad butt, Hana pleads, "Please, Papa! Please don't   
spank Hana-chan! Hana-chan will be good! Hana-chan will eat the yucky   
veggies! Just don't spank Hana-chan!"

"That's more like it." he replies, bringing the spoon once again to   
Hana's mouth, the toddler turned preteen this time reluctantly opening   
her mouth and grimacing as she swallows the spoonful of peas and   
carrots.

When the bowl of veggies is empty, the man says, "That's a good girl.   
That wasn't so bad was it?"

A grimace still on her face, Hana says, "That was super yucky!" Putting   
a hopeful smile on her face, she asks, "Can Hana-chan have pudding now?"

"Yes, baby girl, You can have pudding." he replies as he retrieves a   
small plate of the blonde's favorite dessert and a clean spoon. Unlike   
the vegetables, Hana is all to eager to devour the sweet and doesn't   
even wait for the spoon to reach her mouth, leaning forward to wrap her   
lips around the heavenly sweetness, and even doing her best to chase the   
spoon when he starts to play keep away with each new spoonful.

Before Hana knows it, he says, "Pudding's all gone, baby girl!"

Disappointed that she's finished her treat, a pouting Hana asks, "Can't   
Hana-chan have another pudding?"

"Sorry, baby girl, but that's all the sweets you get for now." Removing   
the tray, he picks her up as if she were a newborn, and grabbing an   
oversized baby bottle from the food table, carries her over to a wooden   
rocking chair saying, "Now it's time for your bottle." Sitting down, he   
offers the nipple of the bottle to Hana who latches on and starts   
suckling like a starving infant at her mother's teet.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, the milk in the bottle she's suckling on is   
laced with a fast acting diuretic that coupled with the newly consumed   
liquid sends Hana's already overactive kidneys into hyperdrive and she   
can feel the first twinge of her bladder filling once again by the time   
she's done emptying the liter bottle of its contents. Placing the empty   
bottle aside, he pats Hana on the back until she lets out a loud burp   
before cradling her in his arms once more and starting to rock gently   
back and forth in the rocking chair.

Before long, Hana's renewed desperation is too much for her to ignore   
and the blonde starts to squirm in his arms as she whines, "Papa,   
Hana-chan has to go potty again!"

"Go ahead and let it out in your diaper, Babygirl. That's what it's   
there for." He replies, continueing to rock the young witch in his arms.

"NO! Hana-chan wants to use the potty like a big girl!"

"Hmm..." he replies, a look of thought on his face, "If you want to be   
treated like a big girl, do you think you could ride your Papa's cock   
like a big girl?"

"YES! Hana-chan will do anything to use the big girl potty!" Screams the   
girl in desperation.

"Okay, baby girl." He replies as he sits Hana on wobbly legs and unpins   
her diaper. As Hana starts to move towards the potty, he asks, "Where   
are you going?"

Halting, the blonde turns to him as she replies, "Hana-chan is going   
potty."

"If you're really a big girl like you claim, you should have no trouble   
holding it until after you made me cum. Of course, you could just admit   
you're a little girl and I'll put the diaper back on you."

Doubting she can hold it, but not wanting to be forced to use a diaper   
again, Hana reluctantly walks back over to him, Pulls out his cock and   
after stroking him to an erection turns her back to him and impales   
herself upon his length. Hands on his knees and her thighs pressed   
tightly together, the blonde starts pistoning up and down on his shaft   
as her bladder and pelvic floor ache in protest at being made to hold   
back the impending flood while already exhausted following the earlier   
wetting and close call.

Wincing as her bladder gives another spasm, Hana begs, "Please Papa,   
hurry up and squirt in Hana-chan so Hana-chan can go potty! Hana-chan   
can't hold it much longer!"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to pick up the pace." he says as he grabs   
her knees and lifts her up, pinning her arms to her sides in the   
process.

"NOOO! Don't pull Hana-chan's legs apart!" Screams the girl as he   
starts fucking her pussy relentlessly, aiming his cock so it strikes her   
g-spot and bladder with every thrust. "OH GOD! Papa's thingy is poking   
Hana-chan's tinkle tank! If Papa keeps doing that... Hana-chan's pee   
really will come out!"

But her pleas fall on deaf ears as he continues to pound the toddler   
turned preteen's pussy, and when he finally erupts within her, sending   
her over the edge as well, it's more than her tired bladder can take as   
her pee jets forth with enough force to arc for several feet before   
hitting the floor.

As their shared climax subsides and Hana's stream slows to a trickle, he   
releases her, letting her slump to the floor as the last of her   
bladder's contents puddles beneath her.

Surveying the scene, he comments, "Just look at the mess you made! And   
after all that boasting of being a big girl!" Grabbing the girl as she   
sobs in humiliation by one arm, he says, "I'm going to have to punish   
you for your arrogance and making such a mess!" Before laying her   
accross his lap and crossing her arms behind her back. Holding her hands   
together with one large hand, he slowly raises the other over her bare   
and slightly damp bottom.

Realizing the position she's in, Hana's humiliation is replaced with   
fear as she pleads, trying to twist out of his grip, "Please Papa!   
Please don't spank Hana-" *SMACK* His hand comes down on the blonde's   
exposed cheeks, her sentence cut off by a pained scream as tears of   
disgrace are replaced with tears of pain. "PAPA! IT HURTS!" Screams the   
girl as the second and third smacks land on her backside, but he ignores   
the kicking and screaming girl's protests as he continues to turn her   
rear ever brighter shades of pink.

To add insult to injury, Hana's kidneys are still producing far more pee   
than her shrunken bladder can contain and he's holding her so that her   
bladder is right over his knee and is compressed with every smack, every   
few strikes being accompanied by another spurt of her golden liquid   
being forced out, her muscles too tired to try and stop the flow.

After what feels like an eternity of agony for the blonde, he sits the   
sobbing girl on shakey legs, her throat hoarse from screaming and her   
eyes red and puffy from crying, though dry on account of dehydration.   
She reaches to rub her sore bottom, now redder than Doremi's hair, but   
even the soft cloth of her gloves is like sandpaper to her tender flesh.

Picking her up under the armpits, he takes her to the changing table to   
clean her up, gently apply soothing aloe to her sore butt, and put a   
fresh diaper on her. Throughout, the girl continues to sob silently, too   
exhaussted to say a word and her throat too scratchy to make words if   
she had the energy left.

Fresh diaper in place, he carries her bridal style back to the crib and   
lays her in it, covering her with a pale yellow blanket with a floral   
print before handing her another bottle and lifting the side of the crib   
to lock it in place. Letting old instincts take over, Hana suckles on   
the bottle's nipple as she lets her exhaustion overtake her.

As the toddler turned preteen in infant's clothing drifts off to sleep,   
the man leaves the oversized nursery, turning out the lights as he does   
so.


End file.
